Differences Between TV Series and Books
This page describes the differences between the Pretty Little Liars TV series and the Pretty Little Liars books. Characters Hanna Marin *In the TV series, Hanna has naturally blonde hair and blue eyes, while in the books, Hanna has dyed dark auburn hair and brown eyes. *Hanna stole a pair of sunglasses in the TV series, while in the books, she stole a bracelet and earrings. *In the TV series, Hanna's personality remains the same both pre-weight loss and post-weight loss only with her gaining for confidence. In the books, Hanna acts bitchy sometimes after losing weight. *Hanna met Kate after Alison's disappearance in the TV Series, but in the books, Hanna and Alison met Kate together. *In the TV series, Hanna and Mike barely interacted, but Hanna and Mike are dating in the books. *Hanna has a closer relationship with her mother in the TV series while in the books, Ms. Marin left Hanna for a job oppurtunity in Singapore. *In the TV series, it's suggested that Hanna may have only forced herself to throw up on occasion, but in the books, it was mentioned several times that Hanna is bulimic. *In the books, Hanna was sent into the Perserve because her own father believed that she might get sick again. There she finds Iris who was real Ali's friend, although she didn't know that Courtney (her Ali) had a twin. *Hanna is more popularity-obsessed in the books. *In the TV series, Hanna broke her leg after being hit by the car, while in the books, Hanna had slight amnesia causing her to forget who "A" is. *Hanna has a dog in the books named Dot. *Hanna got the keys to Sean's car from his pants while he was swimming to get back at him for not having sex with her *Hanna and Mona went drunk driving, raced, and got into an accident *Wilden doesn't harass her in the books *Wilden brings Hanna into be questioned for drinking before their "relationship" started Aria Montgomery *In the TV series, Aria is a brunette with hazel eyes, while in the books, Aria has black hair, b lue highlights, and blue eyes. *Aria and Ezra have a more serious relationship in the TV series, while in the books, Aria and Ezra's relationship was more casual. *Aria loses her virginity to Ezra in the TV series. While in the books, it was to her old Iceland boyfriend Oskar. *Aria also dated Sean in the books but it never happened on the show. *In the TV series, Aria and Noel had a short-lived relationship, while in the books they had a serious relationship and dated for a long time. *In the books, Aria pushes Klaudia, the exchange student from a ski lift, while in the TV series there is no such character. *In the books, Aria has a half-sister Lola who is Byron and Meredith's daughter, while in the TV series she doesn't. *In the book, she and Xavier, one of Ella's boyfriend has a short romantic interest in each other. No such characters exist in the show. *In the book, Aria helped Olaf (Nick) steal a painting, while in the TV series no such incident occurs. *In the TV series, Aria dates Jake, a martial arts instructor, while in the book there is no such character. Emily Fields *In the books, Emily Fields have sibblings but in the show she is the only child. *In the books, she has strawberry blond hair but in the show she has dark hair. *In the books Emily is sent to Iowa by her parents after they learn about her sexuality to live with her Aunt Helene and Uncle Allen. In the show, they deal differently with the matter. *In the book Emily dated a guy named Isaac. No such character exists in the show. *There is no Paige in the books. Thus Emily did not date anyone named Paige in the books. *In the books, Emily gets pregnant and gives up her baby for adoption but in the show no such thing has happened till now. Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Pretty Little Liars Books Category:ABC Family